Octavia's Revelation
by tooglamtoogiveadamn
Summary: Octavia has been noticing her brother's been changing for the better. But what brought on this astonishing change? And what was he staring at across the fire every night?


Octavia had known her brother for over sixteen years. For over 5,840 days, Octavia had constantly been near Bellamy-from him putting on her diapers, to Octavia comforting Bellamy over his first break up. So it was safe to say Octavia knew Bellamy best.

Which is why it was Octavia who noticed the change in Bellamy before anyone, even Bellamy himself did. She first noticed a difference in him a couple weeks after they had crashed on Earth.

It started with the little things. For the first two or so weeks, her brother had women in his tents every other night. _Different_ women. Then, all of a sudden, it just stopped. Days would pass, and she would see her brother sitting contently around the fire, keeping his gaze on something; something unknown to Octavia. Then he would just leave to his tent, unaccompanied.

Not only were women in his tent becoming a rarity, but she noticed he also became a better leader. Bellamy and Clarke would be seen together in the middle of camp discussing plans and courses of action civilly, instead of the once raging arguments that used to be the norm. Octavia still saw them fight occasionally, but it was nothing like it was only weeks ago. Bellamy would enforce rules with a calm orderly voice now, instead of demanding people to do things in the severe tone of his. He seemed even older to her now, more mature even.

Octavia summed these newfound traits ups to an afteraffect of the journey to Earth and being elected leader of 100 delinquents. It wasn't until one afternoon when she realized why her brother was changing.

It was just before lunch time, and the building team who had been out cutting trees to build new buildings and houses for the winter were just coming in for their rations. Octavia was one of the first ones to get her meal, as she was on food sorting duty for that day. After she had gotten her food, she retreated to a stump in a far corner of the camp, he was waiting for Lincoln to put up more flowers for her.

After finally finding one in a nearby tree about fifteen feet above the ground, Octavia stood to follow the tail. Before she exited the walls however, she turned and caught site of her brother. He was entering the dropship, where Clarke had made up a temporary medical center while the real one was being built. Fearing he may be hurt, Octavia briskly walked to the dropship.

What she heard on the way to the ship made her more nervous than if Bellamy had been screaming in pain.

She heard _laughter_.

She slowed her gait and lightened her footsteps. She had to know what was causing her brother to make laughter deep in his throat, and sound she heard so rarely, she wasn't even 100% sure it was her brother.

Once she reached the top of the ship door, she slowly lifted the parachute that acted as the door. Staying in the shadows as to stay hidden, she peered into the ship.

And her mouth dropped in shock.

Clarke Griffin was seated on her brother's lap, and they were sharing a ration bag on the floor, by themselves. As her shock turned to disbelief, she watched as Clarke set down the bag of nuts, and starting playing with her brother's fingers. Clarke's head leaned back against his shoulder, as he gently rested his head on hers.

 _Gently._ She had never, ever, associated that word with her fearless brother, except when he was with her.

Octavia couldn't look away. As her brother picked up his head and looked down at Clarke, she saw something on his face that was never on it, except for her.

Love. Absolute, undying love spilled from her brothers features, and as Clarke whispered something in Bellamy's ear, a smile filled his face, until it looked as if he were glowing.

Was this the Bellamy Blake she knew? The Bellamy Blake that had tortured Lincoln, staring googly eyes at the person he hated most when they first reached Earth? Had Octavia eaten some hallucination nuts on accident?

But as Bellamy opened his mouth and leaned closer to Clarke in his arms, he whispered five words that had everything clicking into place for Octavia.

As Bellamy breathed, "I love you more, Clarke," into the air, Octavia finally understood. Bellamy no longer sleeping around, the leadership skills, and the alliance between Clarke and her brother were all because of Clarke.

Clarke had changed her brother, by loving him.

And he loved her back.

As Octavia reveled in the juicy gossip she'd just learned, Bellamy reached down and hauled Clarke around, so she was straddling his hips.

 _'_ _Thatta boy'_ Octavia thought to her brother. His lips crashed to Clarke's, and she heard a high moan followed by her brothers low groan.

Octavia knew it was time to go. Dropping the material, she walked out of the dropship, not bothering to disguise her footsteps. She knew they wouldn't be paying attention to anything besides each other.

A smile hit her lips as she touched the ground. Going to find Raven, she rushed through the camp.

Upon meeting her tent, she threw it open to find her tinkering with some unknown object. Typical.

"Put down that wrench and pick up a pencil, because I'm about to tell you something so juicy, you'll need a napkin." Octavia promised Raven.

Raven spun around on her log, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What Octavia? I'm busy if you haven't noticed." Ever since learning about Clarke and Finn before she came to Earth, Raven had been a little on edge.

Which is why Octavia went to talk to her first.

"Oh okay then Raven. I just thought you might like to know that Finn is completely available now but if you don't then…" turning to leave, she smirked knowing Raven would call her back in 3…2…1…

"Octavia wait." Raven called, and Octavia turned, smiling. "Please continue."

Octavia came and sat on Raven's makeshift bed and spilled everything she'd seen.

"Well you know how Bellamy's been acting different these past couple weeks?" When Raven gave a confused nod, Octavia continued, "Well I know why."

Confusion turned to annoyance as Raven said, "I care about Finn's life Octavia, not your brother's. Sorr…"

"Would just wait a minute and let me finish?" Octavia exclaimed. "Bellamy and Clarke are in freaking love!"

Astonishment then skepticism, the same emotions Octavia had when she learned, flitted across Raven's face.

"Bullshit." Raven deadpanned.

Octavia defended, "It's true! I didn't believe it either till I saw them sucking face in the dropship 10 minutes ago."

Recognition filled Raven's features. "Clarke's probably just blowing off steam. Lord knows Bellamy's good for that."

Raven turned back to her work, but Octavia grabbed her shoulder, and spun her back around.

"Come with me then. I'll prove it to you."

The dropship was vacant when Raven and Octavia snuck through the door, and Raven became even more suspicious of Octavia's story.

"Octavia if your F-ing with me I swear to god.."

Octavia shook her head and murmured, "The work crew that Bellamy's on left for the woods a couple minutes ago. But I can still prove it to you. Come and sit by me tonight at the campfire."

Raven muttered something that sounded like an agreement, before turning and crunching across the fallen leaves back to her tent. Her gait was loud, like she was annoyed at Octavia for wasting her time. But Octavia knew the truth. And she could prove his affection tonight at the campfire.

Raven had come and sat by Octavia near the fire after getting her dinner that night. Bellamy had yet to arrive, though Clarke was sitting directly to their left, talking animatedly to Jasper and Monty.

"If I'm right Raven," Octavia said, "Bellamy will sit to our right, so he can creepy stare at Clarke and they can make sex eyes with each other across the fire."

Raven rolled her eyes but continued to sit with Octavia, chewing her food slowly.

Another ten minutes passed, and Bellamy still wasn't there. Raven was getting agitated. She looked ready to leave and forget this whole nonsense, when all of a sudden, Octavia whispered,

"Showtime."

Raven quickly sat down again, and watched as Bellamy went to pick up his rations. He started making his way slowly to the campfire as Raven and Octavia stared him down.

They both held their breath as Bellamy came up to the stump directly across from Clarke.

And they both let go of their breath when he walked right passed it.

Octavia didn't understand. She was so _sure_. Raven stood and threw Octavia a dirty look.

Raven started walking away when she heard Octavia saying, "Oh. My. God."

Raven spun around and her jaw dropped too. Just like every other person's in camp.

Bellamy Blake hadn't sat across from Clarke. No. He'd gone and sat _beside_ her. But that wasn't what was most surprising.

No. What was surprising was the liplock they were currently engaged in.

Bellamy's hands on either side of Clarke's face, and her hands fisted in his hair.

Octavia gave Raven an 'I told you so' look before looking at a young camper who made a disgusted face and said,

"Eww. Haven't Mom and Dad ever heard of PDA?"


End file.
